


No One Is Ever Surprised To Be Betrayed By a Snake

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [27]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Emily follows the money.
Relationships: Thomas Calvert | Coil & Emily Piggot
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	No One Is Ever Surprised To Be Betrayed By a Snake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Thomas Calvert.

Emily doesn’t like letting villains get away with their crimes. She doesn’t like letting capes get away with misdeeds in general.

(Emily is not by any means lax with her men, but she’s aware that she’s harsher towards capes than normal people.)

The deal with the Undersiders leaves a bitter taste in her mouth, but she knows Armsmaster was right. They needed the political capital of converting three capes to get new capes themselves, and they need more hands to deal with the inevitable unstability from the gangs after dealing with Coil.

(It doesn’t mean she has to like it.)

At least, the information provided by Tattletale is useful, especially the numerous bank accounts, which allowed her to ferret out a few more spies.

(How could so many of those take root right beneath her nose?)

Follow the money, they say. 

If she goes past all the misdirections and sockpuppets, all the money leads to the same person. 

Thomas Calvert. 

Thomas Calvert is Coil.

Emily isn’t surprised, not really. She knew the kind of person he is.

But he’s the only other Nilbog survivor, and for that alone, she regrets that things came to this.

(Emily never did like the Unwritten Rules.)

(No one ever respects them if they can get away with breaking them.)


End file.
